1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a molded unitary protective seal for tape reels. More specifically, the invention relates to a seal comprising an annular band and locking means having high impact strength for use with computer tape reels and the like, and to the method for making such a seal.
2. State of the Art
Various forms of sealing rings for computer tape reels are presently available. Certain of these rings, while generally satisfactory in performance and durability, are relatively expensive. Others, while relatively inexpensive, provide minimal protection for the reel contents and are susceptible to excessive wear and breakage. Moreover, many of these sealing rings may be produced, only by multiple step extrusion molding processes.
Such sealing rings, protective seals and the like are described for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,192, which discloses a protective cover for frangible disks. The securing strip is secured by means of an adhesive coating on one side of the strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,353 discloses a closure for magnetic tape reels. The closure has a locking means which comprises a lever mounted on a fulcrum where a portion of the lever overlaps and contacts the other end of the closure band encircling the reel.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,311,228 and 3,525,427, protective closures for tape reels, which may be applied to the flanges of the reel to close the space between the flanges and protect the tape wound thereon, are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,595 discloses a device for packaging magnetic tape, cinematographic film or the like. The device comprises an open annular band and a locking member connecting the ends of the band.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,935 also discloses a reel sealing and storage device that comprises an elongated flexible band provided with a latching means. The latching means is comprised of two basic components assembled in a releasable manner such that the latch is provided with a centering tang for mating with guide legs on one band end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,114 discloses a sealing ring for use with a computer tape reel that comprises a stiff arcuate portion for coaction with an overcenter latch assembly to seal the ring about the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,977 discloses a sealing ring for computer tape reels. The sealing ring comprises a molded unitary strip of homogenous plastic material and an overlapping latch mechanism which comprises a latching finger projecting radially inwardly from the radially inner surface of the latch portion for coacting with a latching aperture provided in the overlapped end portion.
None of the foregoing disclosures provide a tape reel seal exhibiting high impact strength in combination with the features of an easily adjustable seal to accommodate variations in take up reels and is of a single piece design that may be injection molded flat.